


Adrien Agreste X Reader | One Shots and Mini Series

by krystalpomme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adrien Loves You So Much, Bike Riding, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fashion Shows, Ice Cream Parlors, Jealous Chloé Bourgeois, Jealous Kagami Tsurugi, Jealous Lila Rossi, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Love Confessions, Mention of Cows, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pool Party, Rivers, Road Trips, Short Stories, farmers, nose bleeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystalpomme/pseuds/krystalpomme
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and mini series of you and Adrien. From going to the pool on a school field trip to riding bikes in the french country-side, you and Adrien always find love in each scenario. Even with bumps along the way.





	1. Pool Party

One-Shot  
Pool Party : NSFW

Summary: While at the pool during a school field trip, you fell and your nose started bleeding. Thankfully, Adrien's house is nearby.

You yawned as you felt the early morning rays warm up your face at 7 in the morning. Today was the day the whole sophomore class was going to the public swimming pool since the last day of school was nearby. Earlier, you had been excited about going. But now, you weren't so sure.

Your friend Marinette had been planning her swim suit for days. Everyone at school knew about her little crush on Adrien Agreste, it was painfully obvious. Even you did. You couldn't ignore the way all the girls tried to set the two up though.

You were never one to be jealous. You really liked Marinette, she was your friend. You just knew if you told all your other friends about your crush on Adrien, they wouldn't support it. Sighing, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and started to put on your swimsuit. It was a simple pastel pink bikini with little daisies on it, it was nothing elaborate like Marinette's or Alaya's.

You threw on some mom jeans and an oversized Adidas sweatshirt over everything and packed a swimming bag full of sunscreen, a towel, your phone, and a little charger. After your morning routine was done, you headed out to walk to school. You usually took a shortcut through the park, but you were early and felt like clearing your mind.

Walking through the park, you could see Marinette's home peeking through the trees. Most of the girls from your grade were up on her rooftop. You frowned when you realized you weren't invited.

You vaguely wondered if they somehow knew about your crush on Adrien. Suddenly, a tap on your shoulder startled you. Lila, a girl from your class, was smiling wide at you.

You knew she was a liar and a real bitch to Marinette, but you acted oblivious. You didn't want to get caught up in any drama. She seemed harmless for the most part.

"Hey Lila." You smiled softly. "Hi, (Y/N)! You weren't invited to Marinette's little Adrien stalker party either?" She giggled. You shrugged, "I guess not. Why weren't you invited?"

You started walking towards the school and Lila unfortunately started following you. "Oh, Marinette doesn't like me very much. I don't know why, I really would love to be friends."

You gave Lila a tight smile before walking across the street. "What swimsuit did you end up wearing?" You asked, wanting to get off the topic of Marinette. She was a nice girl, but you were still bewildered on why she wouldn't invite you. From what it seemed, the only people who weren't invited were Chloé, Lila, and you. The first two were given, but you didn't appreciate being put in the mix with the school bullies.

"Something that will blow Adrien's socks off! I got it exclusively from Japan from this designer my mom knows. She sent us the whole collection, I almost didn't know what to wear." Lila laughed with her fake tone. "That's really cool, Lila. I'm sure it looks great!"

You walked up the steps and basically ditched the girl to go find your seat before you left for the swimming pool. Only one other person was seated and that was Nino.

"Hey, (Y/N). You're here early. Wassup?" The boy asked. "Nothing much, I'm looking forward to today though." You sat down in the very back right next to Satan's daughter. "Yeah bro, me too. Why aren't you at Marinette's though? Heard she invited all the chicks there for some secret mission. Probably something about Adrien."

"Uh...I wasn't invited. Don't know why though." You said solemnly, scrolling through social media to try and quell your thoughts about the girls in your class. Thankfully, more people started filing in so Nino didn't get to answer.

Lila came waltzing in with her arm wrapped around Adrien's. You blushed and looked away. You heard Marinette sit down next to her best friend and started grumbling about it. Lila eventually went to her seat next to you and the whole class waited for instructions.

"Class, just a few more minutes until the busses arrive! Sit still and we'll be on our way. If you're getting picked up there, remember to tell your parents that the pool ends at 12 PM." Miss Bustier clapped her hands and smiled warmly to the class. You just sat there with your cheek in your palm.

As promised, 6 minutes later the busses arrived and everyone started filing in. Other classes of course were coming as well. Being the last one in the line onto the bus, you weren't surprised when there were no seats left. You were surprised to see Marinette reluctantly sitting next to Lila.

"(Y/N), squish in next to Adrien." Miss Bustier said. You nodded and went into the first row to sit next to your crush. Your cheeks were red and you were pretty sure you were shaking in your shoes. You hoped Adrien didn't notice.

"Here (Y/N), let me make some more room." Adrien said as he tried to scoot closer to Nino who was sitting in the window seat. Of course Adrien would try to make you comfortable, he was the sweetest boy in the world.

You quietly thanked him, but still ended up sitting halfway on the seat. Half your ass was in mid-air as you held on for dear life when the bus started moving. Your grip on the seat in front of you wasn't too good, especially since your hands were starting to sweat from being so close to Adrien. He smelled so good and you could practically hear his heartbeat.

Too bad you looked like an idiot trying to desperately not fall into the isle. Your upper thighs burned from trying to support your weight on the seat. You were praying to whatever was up there to let the swimming pool be close enough to you.

"Uh...do you need more room?" Adrien asked nervously, looking at your quivering arms and flushed face. "If you don't mind." You practically wheezed out. Scooting didn't seem to make a difference so he motioned you to come closer. "It's alright if you're on my lap. It's better than you falling while the bus is moving." He laughed. Nino's eyebrows went up before stifling a laugh and looking out the window.

"N-No! It's okay, I'm getting a little workout." You laughed as well. "I'm serious, (Y/N). I don't want you getting hurt. It looks like you're struggling." He said with a worried face. You sighed and carefully removed your hands from the seat in front of you, "If you insist. Hopefully I'm not too heavy."

Since it was hard to sit directly on Adrien's lap since his legs were so long, Nino let Adrien have the window seat so you could sit sideways on his lap. It was squished, but definitely better than burning thighs and arms from trying to keep your body up.

"I hope I'm not too heavy." You said as you rummaged through your bag to try and find some gum. Adrien shook his head, "You're fine. It's no problem."

You had to admit you were pretty smart for picking a guy so sweet. Most guys wouldn't even care to see you struggle, but Adrien was always there for a helping hand. You leaned back against the window and sighed dreamily as you unwrapped your gum.

His legs were bony, but extremely comfortable. Adrien was perfect, but everything was ruined when you saw Kagami glaring daggers through your chest. She was in the seat right across from you. You desperately tried to look anywhere but her. You could still feel her stare on you.

The bus jolted forward a little bit and Adrien wrapped his arms around your waist to steady you. "Are you okay?" He asked, "We're almost there, the swimming pool isn't far from my house." You nodded and accidentally met Kagami's eyes. She was now clutching her bag and looking like she was about to cry.

You felt bad, but it wasn't your idea to sit on his lap. You smiled a little. You never liked Kagami anyway.

—

The pool was in full swing. It was about a half an hour in and everyone was screaming, splashing, and having a blast. Music came from the speakers while some students danced to it.

You were lounging under a sun umbrella, observing everyone having fun. There was a huge water slide that looked pretty fun, but you weren't in the mood to go down it.

You would usually hang out with Marinette at a time like this, but you weren't looking to talk to her since she made you a bit uneasy this morning. You spotted her across the way, hiding her face with a book while she looked at Adrien swimming with Nino.

Looking away, you tiredly glanced at everyone in the water. You weren't having fun like you thought you would. Thankfully you were only here for another hour or so.

You put on your sunglasses and closed your eyes, but right when you got comfortable, you heard Lila yell from a few feet away from you. "Hey, (Y/N)! Come down the slide with me and Kagami!"

Great. Like you wanted to go down a dirty slide with them. Sighing, you got up and walked to the pool's edge and squatted, getting down to Lila's level, "Uh...I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll just stay under my umbrella." You smiled nervously, jotting your thumb behind you to motion to your lounge chair.

"Aw, come on. Just once and I'll leave you to it." You arched your eyebrow but shrugged nonetheless, "Okay, just once."

Kagami and Lila looked at each other with a glint in their eye, but you didn't question it. The worse they could do is pull the strings to your bikini top. You went along with their little game anyway.

The girls hopped out of the pool and walked next to you, making your way to the slide. You noticed from the corner of your eye that Lila and Kagami started walking slower until they were practically walking behind you.

"Guys, I don't wanna pla—" You started, but before you could finish, you felt two pairs of hands push you forward towards the pool. Since you were still a little ways on the concrete, your nose hit the side of the pool and you fell in.

Just as you thought. These two girls were absolute trash. You opened your eyes underwater and saw blood trails coming from your nose. It hurt a fuckton. At least your titties weren't exposed though.

You swam up to the surface and coughed, holding your nose while trying to hold on to the wall of the pool. "Omg! I'm so sorry, (Y/N)! We were just trying to have fun, but we hurt you! Here, lemme help."

Lila held out her hand but you pushed it away. "You had your fun. Just leave me alone please." You grumbled. You heard someone swimming towards you and saw Adrien's wet blonde mop of hair.

"Are you okay?! I saw what happened!" Adrien rushed over to help you out of the pool. You noticed everyone staring at you. You glared at Lila and Kagami, "I'm fine."

Adrien removed your hand from your nose and inspected it, holding your chin and turning it in different directions, "It doesn't seem broken. Thank goodness." He whispered.

Kagami rushed up with blazing eyes and stood between you two. Your hand went up to catch the heavy flow of blood coming from your nose. "I'm sure the teacher can take care of her. It was an accident anyway."

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back, "I saw what you and Lila did back there. That wasn't an accident, you did that to (Y/N) on purpose. If girls liking me is going to cause my friends to get hurt, then I'll consider homeschooling again." With that, he grabbed your free arm and rushed to Miss Bustier.

"She took a pretty nasty fall, but my house is nearby. I can take care of her there." Adrien said, still having a tight grip on your wrist.

"That looks really bad, (Y/N). It's okay if you stop by Adrien's, we don't have long left here anyway." Miss Bustier smiled.

With that, you packed up your things and walked with Adrien out the gate. He wrapped your towel around your body so you wouldn't be walking down the streets in a bikini. "Sorry, Adrien. I'm dripping blood everywhere." You said with a nasally voice, your fingers clamped around your nostrils. Adrien shook his head, "Lila and Kagami were wrong for doing that to you." He frowned.

"Why are you still friends with them?" You questioned. Adrien looked up at the clouds, "I tried to give Lila another chance but she keeps blowing it. I'm cutting her off, but maybe Kagami can respect my decision of keeping my distance."

You hummed and saw Adrien's mansion from the distance. "Is your father going to be okay with this? I don't want to drip all over your floor." You laughed nervously. You removed your fingers from your nose and noticed the bleeding had stopped.

"My father is on a business trip to London. He won't be back till later tonight." Adrien quipped. You nodded as you watched Adrien punch in the numbers to the security gate.

You walked down the huge turn about driveway and made your way to the front door. Adrien slowly opened it, giving you the okay to come inside. Trailing after Adrien, you finally made it to his room upstairs.

"We can go in the bathroom. There's a first aid kit in there we can use." The boy led you to his huge black themed bathroom and rummaged under the sink until he found what he was looking for.

Your cheeks warmed up when you realized Adrien went out of his way to help you with a measly little fall. He grabbed some alcohol wipes and patted the counter top. "Jump up here so I see better."

You blushed and hopped up on his counter, Adrien spreading your legs lightly so he could fit in between them. Taking the wipes, he gently wiped away the crusted blood around your nose, cheeks, and chin before inspecting it again.

"It looks fine now. You were bleeding a lot though, I thought it was broken." Adrien chuckled. You laughed lightly but stopped when you realized Adrien was still shirtless and you were still in a bikini.

"Ah, m-maybe we should—"

"What do you think about Lila, Kagami, Chloè, and Marinette?" He interrupted. You blinked, surprised by the question. "Um, they're alright. I try to be friends with all of them but they just don't seem to like me. Even Marinette now, she's been avoiding me. Lila and Kagami have never been especially rude like today. I was wondering why." You looked at your hands splayed behind you on the counter.

"Chloè posted a picture of your diary about a week ago. She, uh...mentioned the page about me." Adrien said awkwardly, his shy little smirk creeping up on his lips. Your cheeks burned up as you covered your face with your hands in embarrassment.

"Oh no...I-I'm so sorry Adrien! It must be super weird for me to be here, I should probably head home." You whimpered. "Don't. Stay here tonight." Adrien moved closer to your face, removing your hands.

You wanted to die from embarrassment and just cry from humiliation. No wonder your diary was missing, you had thought you just misplaced it.

"You're the only girl who doesn't let her emotions get the best of her. Chloè sabotages people to embarrass them, Lila lies to get what she wants, Kagami threatens and intimidates people, and Marinette lets jealousy get to her smart head. You still have a humble heart after everything they've done to you, and that's what I like in a girl. I like you, (Y/N)." Adrien smiled softly.

You squeaked in disbelief. No way did Adrien Agreste, possibly the most perfect boy on Earth, just say he liked you. No way in hell.

"I-I, uh, I like you too Adrien." You smiled nervously. He sighed and leaned his head against your chest, "Please stay tonight, (Y/N)."

Without thinking you nodded, "Okay."

—

It was later in the evening when you were still in your swimsuit. Adrien had given you some pain medication to help with the throbbing of your nose, and it worked magic.

But, your skin felt dry and you desperately needed a shower. "Hey, Adrien? Is there anyway I can shower? I feel gross and this chlorine isn't making it any better." You laughed.

Adrien chuckled and led you back into the bathroom, "There's a shower or a bath with jets. Choose your fighter." He joked. You smiled and considered your options. You thought the bath sounded appealing.

"The bath is what the lady wants." Adrien said dramatically and started to set it up for you. When you realized you didn't have any lounge clothes, you blushed and stared at Adrien's back.

"I don't have any pajamas." You said. "That's okay, you can borrow some of my clothes." Adrien said while he waited for the huge tub to fill up. You nervously rocked on the balls of your feet until the water was finally done.

"Thanks Adrien. You are literally the sweetest boy ever." You bashfully admitted. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed, "I try to help people a lot because that's what my mother would do."

You put your hand on his shoulder, "Your mother would be proud."

Adrien stared at you with a starry look in his eyes before he shook his head and headed out the door. The boy gently closed it. You wondered if you overstepped your boundaries and said something wrong. You certainly hope you didn't.

Untying the strings to your bikini top, the article of clothing dropped to he ground and left your breasts exposed to the air. Your swimsuit bottoms came next, leaving you completely bare.

You were just about to step into the bathtub when the door opened and startled you, causing you to squeak and fall into the tub.

Adrien pulled you up as you sputtered out the bath water, "Be careful, (Y/N)! I—"

He stopped when his eyes traveled down to your breasts, a blush slowly crawling up his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I was bringing you clothes...I-I didn't think you would—"

"It's fine, Adrien." You whispered lightly. A small part of you wanted him to get in the tub with you. "What about...you..." You bit your lip and looked down at the water lapping at your nipples.

"Get in?" Adrien finished for you. You shyly nodded as he let go of your arm. "Okay, as you wish." He joked.

He stripped himself of his swim trunks and climbed in behind you. You felt his warmth radiate off of his soft skin and you leaned back into his chest. "This is nice..." You said softly.

Adrien hummed in agreement before relaxing and leaning back against the wall of the tub. His arms circled around your waist and he rested his chin on your head.

"I really appreciate you being here, (Y/N). There was a girl I liked...but I gave up on her. She liked someone else. I told myself I would keep trying, but I kept hurting my heart. I eventually gave up...until I saw the text message from Chloè. I realized that maybe you were the one I was supposed to be with this whole time. It was like fate, I knew I had to try." Adrien explained. His story warmed your heart.

You put your hand over his and cuddled into his neck, "I appreciate you too, Adrien." You sighed. His hands started traveling up your stomach and eventually onto your mounds, kneading softly.

You closed your eyes and let your new boyfriend do what he wants with your chest, your womanhood tingling with foreign pleasure.

Just as you and Adrien started getting hot and bothered, the door burst open and Adrien's father appeared at the doorway. Upon seeing you two, he looked surprised, disgusted, and utterly furious. You froze and you felt Adrien stop kneading.

It was like an intense staring contest until Adrien's dad finally cleared his throat and closed the door.

Needless to say, you two got in trouble but Mister Agreste allowed you and Adrien to continue seeing each other.

Maybe you should've thanked Lila and Kagami after all.


	2. London Gala

One-Shot  
London Gala : General Audiences

Summary: Gabriel Agreste invited Adrien's whole class to London for the launch of his new fashion line, per Adrien's request. Even though it's held in the most prestigious hotel in London, Adrien wants to get away from the party and you're there for a helping hand.

"I can't believe we're going to London! London!" Rose squealed on her seat in the train. It was surprising Adrien's father allowed the whole class to join. His generosity was finally showing through. From what Adrien had told you, his father was cold and not a social man.

You were surprised when he made a visit to the class to personally invite everyone to the launch of his new fashion line. It was an all-paid expense trip with the whole class staying one night. Of course, it was a Saturday and everyone would be returning home Sunday evening.

You nervously tapped your knee as the train was starting to approach London station. Unplugging your earbuds, you stared in awe out the window. It looked so lively and beautiful outside. "Are you ready, (Y/N)?" Adrien smiled from the seat in front of you.

"Yeah! Of course! This is my first time in London, it's going to be a blast." You grinned eagerly. When the train stopped and everyone piled out, the class was bustling with excitement. You gripped your bag and noticed Adrien looking slightly unenthusiastic.

You shrugged and followed everyone to the hotel.

—

"(Y/N)! What do you think?" Marinette did a little twirl for you to show off her evening gown. You clapped your hands and your eyes sparkled, "Wow Marinette! You look stunning!" You beamed.

Your friend wore a slim fit red sparkly dress that went down to about her ankles, but flared out loosely towards the bottom. Marinette had her hair up into a bun with a small red flower clip near her bangs. "Do you think Adrien will like it?" She said nervously with an unsure smile.

"Of course he will, you look beautiful." Alya came out of the restroom, rolling her eyes. Alya also looked stunning, with a purple knee length dress and some wedged heels. Her dyed hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, slicked back and up to par.

"You guys look amazing!" You gasped. You hadn't gotten dressed yet, but you were excited to see the whole gang dressed up for a gala. Your dress was (f/c), sparkly, and long, the prettiest dress you could find in Paris. The sleeves were long and lacy, slim fit, and perfectly gorgeous.

After getting dressed, you did your hair in a low slicked-back ponytail with big hoop earrings, topped with thick lip gloss. You looked like you could steal the spotlight off of Gabriel Agreste.

You walked out, doing a little twirl like Marinette did earlier. Both Alya and Marinette's jaw dropped when they looked at you. "Y-You...(Y-Y/N)...you look amazing!" Alya gasped. You flopped down on your hotel bed and sighed dramatically, "Oh what will I do with my perfectly stunning friends?! We can't possibly walk into a fashion show looking better than the models!" You said with a terrible fake British accent.

Marinette and Alya giggled before a bell rang in the hallway. All three of you curiously peeked out of your hotel door. "All students due to arrive at the gala, please head downstairs now." A hotel employee announced. You dashed through the room, grabbed your little purse, and headed down to the elevators.

Juleka even seemed more lively than usual, twiddling with her hair in the elevator while talking to Rose. You were squished in next to Marinette, so you took the chance to whisper in her ear, "Tonight is going to be amazing. Try not to disappear this time." You winked.

Marinette giggled nervously, waving her hands around while you stifled a laugh at her goofiness. She was so awkward sometimes. When the students arrived to the ball room, it was bustling with people. High end designers were everywhere, mingling with overseas celebrities.

Suits and dresses assaulted your eyes as you drank the whole scene in. It was like something out of a movie! Alya nudged you forward so she could make her way to the buffet table. Your friend said earlier she was delighted to hear that crab cakes were being served.

You watched from afar as Alya and Marinette munched on snacks from the buffet table, eyes searching for a certain blonde haired boy. You smiled softly and made your way towards the back of the room, suddenly feeling warm.

Making your way towards the back, a server walking around offered a strawberry lemonade and you graciously took it, "Thank you, sir!" You sat on one of the comfy chairs, sipping away as the lights started to dim.

Gabriel Agreste came out on stage to begin his launch. It was rare for Gabriel to make public appearances, he never left his home. The last time he did a public fashion line launch was back when he was first starting out.

You pondered over the thought briefly before watching the show with bored eyes. Initially you were excited to be at your first fashion show, but it quickly became boring to you. While everyone was busy clapping after the 5th model came out, you took the opportunity to slip into the hotel lobby and make your way outside.

The air was crisp and clean, the fresh smell of autumn coming into your nose. The stars above you shone brightly, the sky seemingly becoming bigger and deeper the more you stared.

"(Y/N)?"

A sudden voice knocked you out of your trance as you let out a small squeak of surprise. Upon seeing warm green eyes and a mop of blonde hair, you let yourself relax. "Geez, Adrien. Don't scare me like that." You smiled in relief, holding a hand to your chest.

He let out a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I was just surprised to see you out here alone." Adrien said with wide eyes. You nervously rubbed your arm. You didn't want to tell him that you found his father's show boring. That was just rude.

"I could say the same for you. Aren't you supposed to be inside?" You inquired, diverting the attention onto Adrien. He shrugged, moving closer to your side near a giant potted plant. "I needed a break. This whole trip I've wanted to go explore London, but my father would never allow it."

You looked at his pained expression, but looked away to glance at your heels, "I know there's an ice cream parlor nearby. They have other desserts too." You suggested.

Adrien gave you a smile and shook his head, "Father will be worried. We should probably head back." He started to turn around but you snatched his arm, "Wait! We can just get it and leave. Live a little, Adrien. It's just ice cream."

He suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Get it and go?"

"Get it and go." You nodded. Adrien pursed his lips and stayed quiet for a few seconds before finally saying, "Okay. This is going to be fun."

You gave a reassuring smile before making your way away from the fancy hotel. You heard the bellman chirp a little goodbye as he watched the two teens make their way down London's streets.

"Aw, lovebirds."

—

"This is amazing!" Adrien said with a look of surprise, happily digging in to his ice cream cone. You giggled and held tightly to your box of cake. Adrien ordered mint chocolate chip and you ordered a slice of chocolate cake. "Better than André's?" You challenged.

"Pretty close. No one can beat André though." He smiled. You hummed in contentment, appreciating the fact Adrien was near you. It meant the world to you that you managed to turn his day around.

"We should just stay out here..." You said softly. The autumn breeze was cool but the air was warm, making it an acceptable temperature in your books. Adrien made a face, "I don't know. I would love to but—"

"Your dad."

"Yeah."

You sighed softly as you reached the grand door to the hotel lobby. "I'll see you tomorrow?" You tried.

Adrien pulled you in a hug, "Bright and early. Thank you, (Y/N)." He kissed you softly, leaving you stunned. He sauntered back into the ballroom with newfound confidence.

You softly touched you lips. Everything happened so fast.

"Adrien Agreste...who would've thought..." You smiled.

—

"I can't believe Adrien kissed you!" Marinette whimpered from her hotel bed. She was distraught when you told your best friends the gossip. "Marinette...I know you like Adrien. I'm not going to date him, it's girl code." You gave a wink.

The raven shook her head sadly, "No, (Y/N). It's not fair. Adrien obviously likes you and you like him back. Being a good friend isn't letting the other suppress emotions, it's letting the other be free and support their decisions. I'm not going to be mad, (Y/N). Go for it, please."

Your lip wobbled as you suddenly jumped onto her bed and hugged her tight, "I love you so much Marinette! You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have!" You sobbed.

"Don't sweat it (Y/N). Your happiness is my happiness, same goes for Adrien."

You were so grateful to have such amazing people around you.

This night was the best.

— • * • —

Author's Note: Hello! I'm currently taking requests since I need new rich ideas from other people. The first two chapters were inspired by two dreams I had in a row lmao. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot. Don't be afraid to leave requests on any chapter.   
(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this collection is also available on wattpad! i tend to post there more frequently as there is already another chapter up at the moment. my wattpad is @/erenscheeks
> 
> :)


	3. French-Country Farmhouse

One-Shot  
French-Country Farmhouse: Teen Audiences

Summary: Adrien invites you to his family's farmhouse in the beautiful countryside of France. When the two teens admit feelings for each other, what could happen?

"So...why did you invite me again?" You questioned as you watched civilization turn into beautiful green rolling hills. To say the least, you were surprised when you got a text from Adrien asking if you wanted to go on a week-long trip with him.

You would think he would invite Chloè since she was his childhood friend, or even Lila since she goes over to the Agreste household so often.

"Oh...I wanted to get to know you more. I didn't want to be alone here since my father said he had important business." Adrien looked out the window as well, "I also feel more like myself around you. It feels nice."

You hummed softly and glanced at the cows as the car came to a stop in front of a warm cobblestone driveway. It lead up to the most beautiful looking storybook French cottage. Nothing like the lavish mansion you thought the Agreste family would own.

"It was my mom's idea, before she passed. We used to come here a lot when I was younger." Adrien explained as the two of you hopped out of the car to go your luggage.

Adrien's bodyguard beat you to it. The big gorilla man hobbled up the steps carrying your little backpack and duffle bag along with Adrien's things. You hid a giggle behind your hand.

"Come on, let me show you the best part." Adrien motioned for you to follow him behind the house. There, you saw the beautiful green hills and a small river passing right by the cottage. A little wooden homemade bridge led across to a big oak tree on top of a hill. It looked incredible.

"Wow!" You gasped. You couldn't believe you were actually here...with Adrien Agreste of all people. No one knew about your little crush on the blonde boy except you and you only.

"We should have a picnic up there! Or pick flowers in the little meadow. Oh, oh, oh! I see cows! And donkeys! We can feed them carrots and pet them and put little decorations behind their ears. How cute!" You rambled while gushing.

Adrien just stared at you in surprise before laughing. "You're so energetic...I love it."

You blushed and gripped your dress tightly out of embarrassment. "I just...really like cows?" You tried.

Adrien shook his head in amusement and motioned for you to follow him inside the cottage. Upon entering from the back door, you noticed it to be completely empty. "Where is everyone?" You asked.

You expected gorilla man to be here or at least Natalie. But there, in front of your eyes, was no one but Adrien. "Oh, he has to go back to the main estate. Father only wanted me gone...I found it a bit strange but I'm not complaining if I get to spend it with you."

You gave a bright smile, immediately heading for your bag by the entryway. "We also have bikes we can ride out here too. If we need food, we can go to the little farmer's market down the street." The boy explained, picking up his bags as well.

"That sounds amazing! It's really nice to be out here instead of the busy streets of Paris. It's quiet out here and peaceful."

He nodded, "Yeah. I like that about this place too."

—

Adrien showed you around the cottage soon after. It wasn't extremely small, but not large either. There was a small kitchen next to a big glass sliding door leading out into the meadow behind the cottage. A kitchen table was next to that as well as french doors leading to a parlor. The parlor just had a lounge couch, a piano, a tea table, and an old ancient television. It was like a blast in the past.

The living room was warm and quaint. It just had cream sofas and a mounted wall flat screen tv. A fireplace adorned the brick wall behind it. It was plain, but extremely beautiful.

Upstairs had two bedrooms, one for you and the other for Adrien. You were staying in Adrien's old room while he stayed in his parent's old room. Your room was pastel blue with hints of childish youth. Little dinosaur stickers were still attached to the closet door, but a recent photo of the whole Agreste family hung on the opposite wall.

The bed was huge and too many pillows you thought you were going to drown. Nonetheless, you were so overjoyed by everything, you wanted to get started on the activities right away.

You had packed cute little countryside dresses, even going as far as to bring ribbons for your hair and for some horses you might spot around here. You brought as many colors as you could find.

After tying your hair up with one of the ribbons, you hopped downstairs to where Adrien was leaning against the kitchen counter. He was scrolling through his phone when he saw you bound towards him. "Your dress is cute." Adrien complimented.

"Thank you!" You did a dramatic twirl and laughed. "I really want to see the town. Where are those bikes?" You asked excitedly.

The bikes were leaning against the side of the house. They were matching, except one bike was pastel blue and the other one was pastel pink. They had brown baskets in the front that you could put all your stuff in, as well was another basket attached the to back.

"Wow! These are so cute." You gushed, hopping on the pink one. "They are. I got them just for us, I thought you would enjoy them. I always see you and Marinette looking at pastel things." Adrien blushed.

You gave him a smile, "So where's this market?" His green eyes lit up with excitement. "A 15 minute ride down the road. It sounds long but trust me, it's worth it."

Adrien started pedaling down the dirt road and you easily rode next to him, being wary of your dress accidentally getting caught in the wheels. A summer breeze passed by, making the daisies in the ground dance dramatically. You heard birds chirp in nearby trees and you could smell the fresh dew that came from the morning.

This whole experience was incredible. And it was all thanks to the boy on the blue bike right next to you. You were in complete euphoria. Adrien looked beautiful and content. His hair flowed by the current of wind so elegantly, you understood perfectly on why he was a model.

"Look! The cows!" You yelled, standing up while peddling in excitement. They mooed lethargically as you whizzed by on your bikes, giving yourself a mental note to bring some good grass for them from the market.

"The river stretches over the meadow here too. We can take a shortcut over the bridge coming up." Adrien explained, pointing to a cobblestone bridge up ahead. You could already see the faint outlines of a market in your viewpoint.

"Pretty." You whispered to yourself. The river was sparkling and clear. It was mesmerizing.

Once tying your bikes to a wooden post, you and Adrien made your way walking past booths and shops. "We need things for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Adrien said thoughtfully, eyes skimming over the fruit stands.

"We can make pancakes for breakfast! And we can have sandwiches for lunch?" You suggested. That freshly baked bread smelled delicious.

"That sounds easy enough. What about dinner?" The blonde boy wondered. You tapped your chin, "How about mashed potatoes and gravy? You can't go wrong with the simplest things."

Adrien nodded, "You're right. Plus, my cooking skills are limited. It's hard to cook when everyone else does it for you."

You ended up just popping your head into a small store and buying a box of pancake mix. It was cheaper and easier on both of you. You made your way towards the end of the stands and saw a cow standing there next to a farmer selling milk jugs in glass bottles.

"Good afternoon, youngsters. What can I get 'ya?" The farmer asked politely, hands on his hips while petting the cow.

"Two bottles of milk please." Adrien smiled, handing over the necessary amount of money. You made your way around Adrien to get a closer look at the cow. You fell in love with her beady black eyes.

"Oh, she's lovely! What's her name?" You asked. "She's Dahlia, one of the few milk cows on my farm. She's a sweetheart, she likes pets." The farmer smiled while wrapping up your milk bottles. You pet her nose and giggled when she attempted to lick your hand.

Remembering you brought ribbons, you shuffled in your pocket before revealing a pastel yellow ribbon.

"May I?" You asked the farmer, noticing Adrien in the corner of your eye stifling a laugh. The farmer nodded in amusement as you tied the ribbon around the little cow bell on Dahlia's neck. She looked perfect. She mooed approvingly.

You saw the farmer lean over to whisper in Adrien's ear, causing the boy to blush madly. You cocked your head to the side, confused on what could have made Adrien blush so hard.

"Ah, thank you! Dahlia appreciates it." The farmer gave a toothy smile and waved the two of you goodbye. You waved enthusiastically and made your way to buy the rest of the ingredients.

Eggs, butter, bread, meat, cheese, tomatoes, avocados, potatoes, and the milk bottles all filled the both of your baskets as you peddled home. You didn't forget the sweet grass for the cows on your way back. It was truly fulfilling shopping at the farmer's market with Adrien.

Almost like a couple.

You blushed at the mere thought and concentrated on the scenery before you.

You stopped to feed the cows the sweet grass you bought them. They ate it up appreciatively.

By the time you got home, the sun was setting and it was time to prepare dinner. It didn't take long. Adrien cut the potatoes into small squares while you boiled the water on the stove. You prepared the gravy in a separate pot while the two of you danced around each other in the small kitchen.

Faint music was the playing on the radio in the parlor, making the atmosphere soothing.

The food was done in no time and the two of you sat at the dining table. Halfway through the meal, Adrien set his fork down and stared at you.

"What's wrong? Is it not good?" You asked.

Adrien shook his head, "No it's perfect. I'm so glad I took you with me on this trip."

You blushed and looked down at the table cloth, "I'm glad you took me here too. I've been having so much fun and it's only the first day!"

Adrien stood up and made his way around the table.

"The farmer told me earlier not to let you go. I need to be sure someone like you won't slip through my hands."

You blushed and met Adrien's eyes. He was completely serious. "A-Are you—?"

"Yes. (F/N), can I show you how much you mean to me?" Adrien grasped your hand, eyes set with determination and love. His whole persona changed, but you still felt Adrien.

You slowly nodded, "Y-Yes."

Adrien pulled you close to him, locking your lips together. You felt warmth spread across your chest as you kissed back. Everything was perfect.

—

For the rest of the week, you and Adrien went to the hidden lake for an afternoon swim. He also took you out for a picnic near the big oak tree out the back door on the hill that overlooked the meadow.

Adrien made sure to take you to the cows at the farm nearby so you could tie ribbons around their necks and behind their ears. The two of you went back to the market to visit the kind farmer and Dahlia, making sure to give her lots of love before you went back to Paris.

Everything was perfect. You couldn't have asked for more.

—  
—

EXTRA:

Lila clutched her phone in anger after seeing a photo of (F/N) and Adrien together in what looked like a country setting. It was all too perfect to be wasted away on someone like her.

Lila desperately wished to be in (F/N)'s position.

But (F/N) didn't have a care in the world. She was just happy about her new boyfriend and her adventures with countryside cows.


End file.
